


电闸事件

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Relationships: Hound/Mirage, Inferno/Red Alert, Ironhide/Ratchet (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Skyfire/Starscream, Skywarp/Thundercracker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	电闸事件

这天啊，新兵小明（不要在意这个名字）抱着半打数据板向警车的办公室走去。这半打数据板都记录着上个星期新入伍的士兵的名单，新兵班的班长小刚（也不要在意这个名字）让小明把数据板送去给暂时兼任总教官的警车进行批阅。

小明看到办公室的门是虚掩着的，于是他没有多想直接推门进去了，但推开门之后看到的场景却把他吓了一跳。

只见警车被爵士压在办公桌上，双腿盘在爵士的腰上，双手搂住爵士的脖子；爵士一手按住警车的门翼，一手按住警车的头。两个TF旁若无人地在警车的办公室里热吻！

虽然小明是个新兵，但他已经从老兵们口中了解到了他们汽车人的2IC警车和3IC爵士是火伴，也知道他们偶尔会在办公室里秀一把恩爱，但老兵们口中被压的那个是爵士。然而这次却是反过来的！

而这次却是反过来的！

这次却是反过来的！

次却是反过来的！

却是反过来的！

是反过来的！

反过来的！

过来的！

来的！

的！

！

小明被眼前的一切吓得几乎要当机了，没等他反应过来，就见警车凑近爵士的音频接收器风情万种地说:“啊……pal，是来找你的。看来我们吓到他了……”

然后没等那俩TF做出反应，小明抱着数据板逃命似得溜出了警车的办公室。事情还没完！正当小明站在警车的办公室门口一手抱着数据板一手捂着自己的火种舱剧烈地喘着气想要平复一下心情时，眼前看到的事情再次把他吓了一跳——

“铁皮，你给我站住——！！！”

“阿救，阿救，你冷静一点！！”

“别以为你跑得快就能逃过体检！躲得了初一躲不了十五！”

然后小明就看见铁皮抡着一把大扳手疯了一样追着救护车！“阿救，你先冷静一下阿救，人家都在这里看着我们呢！而且这个可是你的身体啊！”这句话从正在逃命的救护车的口中蹦了出来，回应救护车的是铁皮的坏笑声，紧接着是一阵物体被抛出的声音。

“铁皮，你、无、路、可、逃、了！！”

哐当！！！！那个被抛出的物体——刚刚被铁皮拿在手里的扳手，正中救护车的后脑勺，救护车一声闷哼摔倒在地。然后铁皮坏笑着走向不省人事的救护车，拖着他往医疗室的方向走去。

小明瞬间觉得双腿发软，光学镜前一黑，仰头倒在了地上，数据板散落一地……

至于事情为什么会这样，还得从前一天晚上开始说起。

……

“探长，还没修好吗？”幻影扶着凳子仰头问自己的火伴。

“还没有……”探长嘴里咬着一根试电笔，头上戴着头灯，手上拿着一把工具站在凳子上，面对着电闸鼓捣着。

原来探长和幻影本来在家看一部叫做《亮剑》的蓝星电视剧，突然他们家停电了，于是幻影摸黑找到储物箱，又翻箱倒柜地翻出了头灯，然后又借着头灯的光找到了修电闸的工具，最后探长拖来一把凳子自己站在凳子上让幻影扶着凳子顺带递工具，开始自己动手修电闸。

“探长，你小心点，不要触电……”幻影提醒道，可是他话音刚落就感到一股强大的电流通过自己的身体，然后他和探长同时发出了凄厉的惨叫声。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

嗞啦——！！！！

幸好探长在倒下前眼疾手快关闭了电闸，但他和幻影还是触了电，于是乎两个TF浑身冒着烟颤抖着倒在了地板上，他们的身上还时不时迸出几束电火花。

幻影也不知道自己昏迷了多久。他只知道等自己醒来以后室内一片漆黑，伸手不见五指。幻影摸索着寻找探长，想打开探长的头灯，但却发现自己身边躺着的TF不论怎么摸都手感都不像是探长。

普神在上！发生了什么？

正在幻影疑惑之时，突然传来了敲门声：“喂，幻影、探长，你们在吗？昨天不是说好了今晚一起看《亮剑》吗？你们家里怎么黑漆漆的啊？”幻影揉着发痛的脑袋双手撑起身子坐起来，他感到浑身又酸又麻，四肢无力，脑子里一片空白，似乎自己的一部分记忆被抽走了似得。他只记得刚刚自己和探长想修电表，然后一起触了电，再然后……再然后发生了什么，他就不知道了，他甚至没有反应过来外面那位是谁以及他想要表达什么。

几塞秒后幻影的记忆回来了——上个星期爵士给探长安利了一部叫做《亮剑》的蓝星电视剧，据说是一个叫做中国的国家拍的。据爵士说这部电视剧超级好看，于是乎探长抱着好奇心连上了中国的网络看了几集，意外地发现这部电视剧格外的精彩。探长又把这部电视剧介绍给了幻影，幻影看了一集后立刻也爱上了这部电视剧。就在一天前，探长跟爵士说好了今晚让爵士拉着警车一起来看《亮剑》……

幻影全都记起来了，而且如果他敢保证如果自己没记错的话，停电前的一秒电视里还在播放那个著名的“你他娘的意大利炮呢”的桥段。“哦，我和探长都在，我们家的电闸坏了。”幻影回答。

“需要我们你们看看吗？”门外那个声音又响了起来。

“谢谢你，不过我想你们最好不要动我家的电闸，它很危险……”幻影说着从地上爬起来，摸黑走到门口把门打开了，但他的话音刚落，门外迎接他的是一束明晃晃的手电的光。

“怎么样探长？没想到我会把手电带过来把？”爵士得意地摇晃着手电，然后他又把手电的光直射到天花板上，又照射到墙上和地板上。

幻影抓了抓自己的后脑勺，一脸疑惑：“什么？你叫我‘探长’？我，我是幻影啊！”但借着手电的光，他却清清楚楚地看见，地板上躺着的正是不省人事的“幻影”！

“探长，你还好吗？”警车看到面前的探长——好吧，在他眼里自己跟前站着的就是探长，关切地询问。幻影意识到了什么，难不成自己的意识在探长的身体里？他越想越后怕，狠狠打了一下自己确认自己没有做梦后他一把夺过爵士的手电，慌慌张张地冲进洗车间然后站到镜子前面，发现镜子里的自己居然是探长！

难不成……幻影芯里直打鼓，他突然意识到刚刚发生了什么：一定是刚刚触电的时候自己的意识跑到了探长的身体里，而探长的意识跑到了自己的身体里。想到这里幻影也明白为什么刚刚警车和爵士会把自己误认为探长了。不过幻影刚刚舒了一口气，就听见客厅里传来了什么奇怪的声音。他感到事情不妙，又风风火火地冲回客厅，眼前的一幕又下了他一跳！

幻影意外地看见——客厅里，爵士嘴里叼着手电筒、手里拿着试电笔趴在电闸旁边，两条腿盘在警车的髋部，警车的胸甲上放着探长的工具箱，双手搂住爵士的腰把他举了以来，高度正好是电闸在墙上的高度。“等等，pal你的位置歪了，再往左来一点……”“……”“好……好，停，让我看看这电闸他渣的到底出了什么毛病！”

幻影看到眼前的这么个情况芯里那叫一个打鼓啊，坏了坏了，要是这个电闸真的这么危险别到时候……幻影刚要提醒他们“电闸危险”，然后就看见一道刺眼的电火花从电闸里飞溅了出来，然后传来一阵强烈的电流通过金属发出的过电声。当然后面发生了什么不用说大家也都知道了——触电后的警车和爵士，也悲催地跟探长和幻影一样，身体互换了。

这也就很恰当地解释了为什么小明去警车的办公室送数据板的时候会看到那样辣眼睛的场面了。据说当天早上擎天柱还在警车的办公室里“幸运”地看到了极为罕见的一幕——愤怒的“爵士”掀翻了桌子，瞬间数据板稀里哗啦飞得满屋子到处都是场面那叫一个壮观，而“警车”从背后抱住“爵士”大叫着“pal你要淡定冲动是魔鬼”然后一个劲儿地给擎天柱使眼色让他赶紧收拾撒了一屋子的数据板……事后知道真相的擎天柱才知道自己的副官们身体互换了。

附加一条不可靠的小道消息：显像一号把当时的场景录了下来。

不过为什么铁皮和救护车也会身体互换呢？原因很简单嘛！在知道了电闸的厉害后，警车认为电闸的故障不是一般的严重，同时也为了避免事情变得更加严重甚至是伤到其他更多的TF，这电闸必须交给专业人士处理。于是乎探长给救护车和红色警报打了个电话，救护车领着铁皮赶来后先是对四位在“遇到危险家用电器出现故障轻率地尝试自己进行维修”的危险行为进行了一番严厉的说教，然后救护车刚想把电闸打开看看到底出了什么情况，结果在触电的时候失去平衡正好砸在铁皮的身上……

再然后红色警报又和消防车赶过来了，安全主管在了解了情况后首先一副“义愤填膺”的样子表示“方舟号的电力系统需要大修否则会闹出大乱子”，然后又是一番说教，结果那电闸不知道是不是听懂了红色警报的话还是经历了三次鼓捣后故障加剧了，直接喷出几束电火花，还不偏不斜地落在消防车跟红色警报的头上……

于是乎两天后全方舟就传出了四个爆炸性的新闻：No.1——新兵班的班长小刚声称他看见警车居然在走廊里挽着爵士的手；No.2——小明声称醒来后看见铁皮拿着电钻扳手榔头锤子等一堆可怕的医疗器械“和蔼可亲”地望着他；No.3——还是新兵班，这次是新兵小华声称他看见探长粘着幻影，还听见探长对幻影说：“等战争结束了你给我买有四个车库的大房子。”；No.4——新兵小强声称他看见发飙的消防车和慌了神的红色警报。

擎天柱在听到这些谣言蜚语后陷入了沉思……

想必领袖心中现在有一万只涡轮草泥马奔腾而过……

现在最主要的问题已经不是怎么修好电闸了，而是怎么让那四对儿身体互换的TF把身体换回来。据不可靠消息，烟幕曾经出了个“损招”——再摸一次电闸，没准儿就电回来了；但结果他被“铁皮”，其实是救护车，用扳手暴揍了一顿，然后身上接着好几根导管在充电床上整整躺了三天。

最终经过擎天柱深思熟虑后决定：在找出安全有效的解决办法之前，不要把动静闹大，被身体互换的那几位首先要适应火伴的身体，同时为了不引起恐慌，他们还要尽量按照自家火伴的方式控制“新的身体”。这也是没有办法的办法，大家只能先这样来了。

机器恐龙们表示适应不了没有救护车的日子——每天看着他们的由救护车换成了“铁皮”。而事实上呢，那就是救护车。直到一个阳光明媚（？）的下午淤泥不小心弄坏了救护车（心爱）的台灯，被“铁皮”抡着扳手揍了一顿之后恐龙们才明白铁皮和救护车身体互换了。

当然身体互换给轮子们导致的诸多不便和尴尬，还远远不止这些……

某日来串门的斯派克表示：看到自己的汽车人朋友们互换了身体之后，他甚至无法适应要对着一个TF喊另一个TF的名字。

话说，现在霸天虎那里怎么样了呢？

时间还是一天前，这天霸天虎们终于吃完了库存的最后一点能量块，正愁着该去哪里再掠夺一些能量呢。但虎子们个个心知肚明——这段时间轮子不知怎么了，个个跟打了鸡血似得，哪里有霸天虎就会立刻出现，而且战斗力飙升简直堪比大象踩蚂蚁。弄得可怜的虎子们想自己动手开采一些能源回家垫垫肚子都困难。这不，他们囤积的备用存粮已经吃完了，再找不到能量就真得集体挨饿了。

“威震天大人……”红蜘蛛地走向威震天谄媚地说，“您看我们今天是不是应该去碰碰运气，比如说……汽车人的能量储备库？”

“闭嘴，红蜘蛛！”威震天打断了红色的F15。“就算真的去，我也不会让你这个连一次野餐都组织不好的TF带队！”

“陛下有没有发现，这几天汽车人似乎一直宅在方舟号啊？这可不太像他们的作风。”惊天雷从自己私藏的饼干盒里掏出一点饼干渣，他舔干净粘在手指上的饼干渣，咬了咬牙，似乎是下了狠心，才拿出了最后一小块能量饼干，他闻了闻那块能量饼干，最终还是不忍心下嘴，于是闹翻天扑上去毫不客气夺过那块能量饼干，吃掉了。

闪电看了一眼大火车，大火车叹了一口气从自己的车厢里拿出了两小瓶能量饮料，然后二位立刻打开罐子把饮料喝了个一干二净，丝毫没注意到闹翻天一脸幽怨的表情。

尖头三人组只能看着流口水，他们向来是“今朝有酒今朝醉”，根本没有准备任何存粮。

声波对自己看到的一切保持沉默，他默不做声地把饥肠辘辘的磁带收了回去，让他们暂时保持休眠状态。虽然磁带们还是很饿，但这样总比醒着挨饿要强。

威震天手里还有半杯子能量液。破坏大帝意识到了周围有几对眼睛在窥伺自己的能量液，于是他仰脖喝干了它。

见到老大骂完自己以后没有再说别的，红蜘蛛偷偷溜出去了，他准备给天火发个信息，求天火给他送点能量来。如果再没有能力估计他红蜘蛛连变形都变不了了。

半个小时后，红蜘蛛在一座小山包后面狼吞虎咽，丝毫没有一点要给自己的两个兄弟也带回去一些补给的意思。旁边天火一脸关心地看着他：“红蜘蛛，你们那里这段时间是多缺吃的啊？”

“哼，还不是你们，特别是那个擎天柱，好几次我们就是想弄点能量填填肚子，他倒好！”红蜘蛛用手背擦了一下嘴，然后挥舞着双臂怒吼着，嘴里还喷出来一些能量块碎屑。“前天，我们根本没想搞破坏，就是想弄点吃的，结果呢？哦，我想结果你是知道的。回去之后威震天又骂我没用，然后饿了我整整一天！”

天火听着红蜘蛛无休止的抱怨，露出一个苦笑，摇了摇头，然后安慰地拍了拍火伴的机翼。每次短暂的见面，红蜘蛛总是会有说不完的抱怨的话，这其中出现频率最高的莫过于红蜘蛛对关于威震天和另外两架F15的抱怨和吐槽，这让天火既有些不耐烦，又有些心疼。“好了红蜘蛛，我不能出来太久，最近方舟出了一些事情，大哥他们正在讨论如何处理呢，我马上得回去了。”天火说完拍了拍红蜘蛛的后背。“慢点吃，别噎着。记得给你的那两个兄弟带回去一点。”“我为什么要给他们带回去一点？！”红蜘蛛生气地坐起来嚷嚷着。“你又不是不知道那个紫色的吃货，要是有什么吃的能躲过他的嘴普神都笑了！”

“就因为他们是你的兄弟。我走了，你也早点回去吧。”天火说完变成航天飞机飞走了。红蜘蛛咽下嘴里的那一口能量块，他双手撑着下巴在地上坐了片刻，然后满意地打了一个饱嗝，把剩下的两个能量块放在子空间里，最终决定再一次也是“最后一次”听天火的话，给自己的两个兄弟带回去一点能量。当然前提是惊天雷和闹翻天不能把他找天火要能量块的事情抖落出去。

起飞之后红蜘蛛才想起一个细节——刚刚天火说方舟出了点事情……

如果真的出了什么大乱子，那可真是个好机会啊！红蜘蛛心想，“得赶紧报告威震天那个老头子，如果这次能偷袭那群汽车人成功的话，嘿嘿，还怕他说我没用吗？”

天火没有在外面停留太多时间，他给红蜘蛛送完补给就匆匆赶回了方舟号。他突然开始脑补，自己不在的这一小段时间里小伙伴们在搞些什么呢？

红蜘蛛回到了霸天虎在海底的基地，他没敢对威震天讲实话，于是在威震天询问他出去干了什么时，他撒谎说自己出去找能量了，路遇一个被汽车人废弃的小型能量矿，找到了一点能量块，于是就拿回来救急了。他也没敢把天火告诉他的那点小道消息直截了当地说出来，只是提议“先给激光鸟补充一点能量然后让他去打探打探最近汽车人的动态，剩下的大家平分”。

“很好，红蜘蛛，你终于做了一件正确的事情！”接过红蜘蛛递过来的能量块，威震天喝了几口，然后传递给其他霸天虎。“声波，打开你的磁带仓，让激光鸟出来喝点能量，他有任务了！”

“遵命，威震天大人。”声波平淡地回答，然后放出了激光鸟。“激光鸟，补充能量，任务：打探汽车人情报。”那只黑红色的金属小鸟落在声波的手上，低下头狼吞虎咽地喝着能量块，然后抬起头咂了咂嘴，扑了扑自己的小翅膀，表示自己劝听懂了，然后离开了基地向方舟号飞去。

此时，在方舟号……

“天火，你刚刚去哪了？你知不知道在这种情况下不能轻易离开方舟，会发生危险！”天火前脚刚刚踏进方舟号，就看见满脸怒容的消防车——事实上是红色警报，朝自己走过来，劈头盖脸一顿数落。

“消防……哦不，红色警报，我出去看看附近有没有霸天虎，我担心……”天火后背刷刷地冒冷凝液，虽然他天火跟红蜘蛛是火伴整个方舟尽人皆知同时大家对他和红蜘蛛的关系也不置可否，但要是让大家知道这个节骨眼儿上他天火去给红蜘蛛送了点吃的，估计会被群殴的……

天火的CPU迅速运转着，他得撒一个让安全主管看不出漏洞的谎。“我担心霸天虎会趁机来偷袭我们。”他尽可能用冷静的语调解释着。

“那你也得跟大家打个招呼啊，刚刚我们都快担心死你了。”此时真正的消防车——但从外表看他却是红色警报——走了过来。“好了好了红警，你也别数落天火了，他也是为大家好不是吗？”说着消防车踮起脚，想拍拍红色警报的肩膀，却突然想起自己已经和自己的火伴互换了身体，便放弃了自己的想法。“哦，你够了消防车！”红色警报生气地拍了一下火伴的头，“我知道天火是为了大家好，但我也是为了同伴的安全着想！还有天火，你笑什么？别笑了！”天火捂着嘴，拼命克制住要爆笑出声的冲动——没办法，虽然知道那其实是红色警报，但看到消防车用红色警报的口气说话而且还在拍红色警报的脑袋，那场景真的是让TF忍俊不禁。为了缓解尴尬，天火决定转移话题：“千斤顶找到解决问题的办法了没？”

“还没有，”幻影——实际上是探长走过来回答了天火的疑问。“机器恐龙们非得缠着千斤顶要他把救护车和铁皮弄回来，害得他不能好好工作了。所以他一直没有进展。我们只能……”正说着呢，就听到一阵嘈杂的声音传来，紧接着是一阵急促的金属与金属撞击的声音，只见对面走廊里浓烟翻滚，机器恐龙们像一群受惊的野马一样齐头并进地奔跑过来，后面，是抡着一把巨型扳手和一个超大号电钻的铁皮！

“你们这群小兔崽子，给我站住——！！！！”不用说大家就知道那其实是救护车了，“你们有完没完？！别跑，给我站住，看我不打死你们！！！”“阿救，阿救，我们错了！”钢锁慌张地大叫。

“恩？！‘阿救’是你们能叫的吗？我今天不揍你们一顿我就不叫救护车！！！”伴随着一声气壮山河的狮子吼，那把巨型扳手在半空中划过一道完美的x²=-2py抛物线，把五个机器恐龙连环命中，天火、探长、消防车和红色警报看得目瞪口呆——救护车抛扳手的功底简直堪比打水漂！然后，他们四个就、眼睁睁地看着救护车又变出一条长长的铁链，把眼冒金星的五个机器恐龙捆在一起拖走了。

当然他们谁也没有注意到，方舟号附近的悬崖上，一块隐蔽的岩石的后面，激光鸟躲在那里，把一切看得清清楚楚。

第二天……

“斯派克普拉，你确定这样行吗？”千斤顶有些担忧地看着他们的人类朋友，“这个危险的电闸现在已经有不少受害者了，我不知道它对你们人类是否会构成危害……”

“不管怎样总要试试！而且你忘了吗千斤顶，金属是导体，而橡胶是绝缘体，我和老爸现在穿了绝缘鞋还带了橡胶手套！”斯派克笑嘻嘻地冲千斤顶挥了挥手。切普在一旁接话说：“而且，说不定它对我们人类无害呢？总要试一试啊，看着你们这样下去，‘铁皮’整天挥舞着大扳手和巨型电钻，‘消防车’一天天神经质以及爱听摇滚音乐看中国电视剧的‘警车’我都快受不了啦！”

“好啦，斯派克，快来帮帮老爸，把这个东西打开！”斯派克普拉招呼道，斯派克一边答应着一边登上木质梯子，和父亲一起撬开了电闸的开关。这一开不要紧，要紧的是……

从电闸里居然蹦出来一个黄色的小东西！居然是“小精灵”！

“我还以为这家伙已经没了！”大黄蜂尖叫道。周围的TF们纷纷倒吸了一口冷气——他们可是相当清楚地记着当年“小精灵”给方舟还带来了多么大的乱子。

“你们闪开！我来对付它！”斯派克迅速爬下木质梯子，然后摘了自己的橡胶手套向“小精灵”扔过去，但被后者轻松躲开了。然后“小精灵”得意洋洋地站在橡胶手套上冲着斯派克做鬼脸，似乎是在嘲笑他的瞄准能力。

就在斯派克摘下另一只橡胶手套再准备扔过去时，只见千斤顶抱着一个塑料罐子扑向“小精灵”，准确无误地把它扣在了罐子里。“橡胶和塑料都是绝缘体，这下看它怎么出去！”站在梯子上的斯帕克普拉松了一口气，而旁边的大黄蜂他们依旧惊魂未定，连抓住“小精灵”的千斤顶，背后都在冒冷凝液。

那么，现在一切也就都清楚了——电闸的故障，很可能是“小精灵”在搞鬼。

就在千斤顶抱着已经密封好的装着“小精灵”的罐子刚刚走出探长和幻影的房间准备去自己的实验室时，方舟号外面突然传来了一阵炮击的声音。汽车人们用变形齿轮都能想出来外面发生什么了——霸天虎来了。

擎天柱立即集合了汽车人出去应战，大黄蜂和天火负责掩护斯派克父子修好那可怕的电闸。

“哈哈哈哈，擎天柱，不要再抵抗了，你的好几个部下都被电得身体互换了，他们的战斗力肯定已经降低了！”威震天站在方舟对面的山头上哈哈大笑。

“爵士，把我的意大利炮拉过来！”大家亲眼看见“爵士”——其实是警车，吼出了这句话。

擎天柱已经听说了这句“著名的”台词来自于一部叫做《亮剑》的据说有毒的中国电视剧，因为这几天在爵士和探长的不懈安利下，方舟的不少成员都中了这部电视剧的毒。

“我哪知道你把你的意大利炮放哪了啊？”至少在大家看来是“警车”说出了这句话，但听说话的口气，不难判断说话的其实是爵士。

再然后发生的事情不用说大家都预料得到了——那几个跟自家火伴身体交换的轮子们，还是适应不了火伴的身体，比如说幻影本来想隐身偷袭惊天雷，结果却投出了一个高达的全息影像；探长本来想用全息影像迷惑大火车，结果自己隐身了；消防车本来想打开自己的水枪把激光鸟射下来，谁知头上的小警灯开始呜啦呜啦地一闪一闪；红色警报本来想拿出自己的枪射击机器狗，结果枪里喷出的泡沫弄了飞过山一身；铁皮本来想用液氮冻住声波，结果却变出了一个大电钻；救护车本来想开启自己的大电钻，谁知道却喷出了液氮，还把飞过山给冻住了……可怜的飞过山，他刚刚掏出来他的玻璃瓦斯，结果被弄了一身泡沫还被液氮冻住了，受了惊吓的飞过山胡乱扔出了玻璃瓦斯，结果还扔到了钢锁的屁股上……

就在汽车人们几乎要乱成一锅粥的时候，只听方舟那块传来轰隆一声巨响，正打的不可开交的汽车人和霸天虎们不约而同地向巨响传来的方向看过去，果然，他们看见，方舟被威震天轰出了一个大洞，方舟船体的电线暴露在大家面前，还时不时嗞嗞地冒出几簇电火花，而擎天柱正和威震天动起了火，那样子，简直就像《亮剑》里八路军和日本鬼子在拼刺刀。

俗话说凡是都在这么一个“巧”字，此时新兵班班长小刚正好路过，看到自己阵营的领袖正和敌方老大开火，想都没想，冲到刚刚被威震天轰出的洞的旁边，顺势抓起一根长一些的电线，大叫一声：“Prime！坚持住，我来帮你了！！”然后像二战中日本敢死队队员那样冲着领袖和敌对老大扑了过去……而一旁的汽车人和霸天虎们知道现在方舟电力系统的危险，而小刚明显不知道！最大的问题是，大家已经来不及阻止小刚了！

于是乎在小刚冲上去的瞬间，不出大家所料，传来了一阵过电的声音，吓得小刚立刻扔开电线跳到一边，汽车人和霸天虎们已经不敢想象接下来会发生什么了……

当威震天回过神儿来时他看见红蜘蛛正用氖射枪对着自己。

“红蜘蛛，你这个蠢货！你应该去瞄准擎天柱！”威震天愤怒地对红蜘蛛吼着。

“什么……威震天大人？！您……？”红蜘蛛露出了一脸懵逼的表情。威震天本想继续训斥红蜘蛛，但他一扭头却发现，警车和爵士不知道从哪里弄来一门大炮，恩，那估计就是所谓的“意大利炮”了，而且那门“意大利炮”正对着自己对面站着“另一个威震天”！而那个“威震天”一脸纳闷地说：“警车，爵士。我是擎天柱啊！你们干嘛用炮对准我？”

现在大家最不愿看到的事情又发生了——擎天柱和威震天也身体互换了！

小刚见自己闯了祸，立刻溜之大吉，结果被钢锁抓了回来。“你，小刚，坏蛋！”钢锁用两个瘦小的前爪抓住小刚的肩膀把他拎了起来，别看他那双前爪瘦小，但力气是出奇的大，被钢锁拎着的肩膀的小刚感到自己的肩膀都快被捏烂了。

“威震天，我们现在必须停火，”擎天柱对威震天说。“我们现在必须共同找出把身体换回来的办法。”

威震天细想也有点道理，毕竟，他不愿意让霸天虎们对着擎天柱喊“威震天陛下”，更不愿意让一群汽车人对着自己的身体喊“擎天柱”。“好吧，擎天柱！这一次我们就暂时合作！”他有些不情愿地冲着擎天柱伸出一只手表示讲和，同时示意霸天虎们停火。

擎天柱很自然地伸出自己的手，然后握住了威震天的手：“希望我们合作愉快。”

警车考虑再三，还是决定继续把自己的“意大利炮”留在这里，以免霸天虎们做出什么过分的事情，正好也可以威慑他们一下。

本来是擎天柱在邀请威震天合作，但在大家眼里却是威震天在邀请擎天柱合作，还真有些不习惯。看来现在务必要想出办法让大家（尤其是双方老大）把身体换回来，其他什么事情、什么汽车人和霸天虎的恩怨都可以放在一边！

“好吧擎天柱，”威震天发话了，“让你手底下的那几个科学家好好研究一下有什么办法。”

“这需要时间。”红色警报替擎天柱回答。“千斤顶和天火已经在研究把我们换回去的办法了。这会儿吊车和滑车应该在修理探长家坏掉的电闸。”

威震天低下头看着这个比自己矮一头的汽车人，哦，普神，刚刚跟自己说话的从口气上听是红色警报，但从外表上看却是消防车！连威震天自己都感到颇不适应，看来擎天柱说的没错，把大家换回来的确是当务之急。威震天本来想用自己的融合跑对准汽车人吓唬吓唬他，但突然想起自己现在和擎天柱身体交换了，于是他用擎天柱的那把枪敲了一下红色警报的脑门：“你们要是敢骗我，我就会让震荡波帮我想办法，然后等把我换回来后，我就会把你们——特别是你们这群有火伴的，把你们和你们火伴的火种一个个都撕出来，给震荡波做实验用！”

探长和幻影面面厮觑，然后一起后退几步，躲到了“威震天”——其实是擎天柱的后面。

“你，威震天，坏蛋！俺，钢锁，教训你！”钢锁大吼一声，扔下被自己抓着的小刚，大步流星地冲向“威震天”——其实这是汽车人领袖！

“钢锁，快停下！”见到领袖有难，探长和幻影立刻从领袖背后跑出来阻拦钢锁，而警车，直接用自己的那门“意大利炮”对准了钢锁：“你要是再不停下，我就开炮了！”

钢锁笨拙地停了下来，用一只脚在地上刨了几下土，看了看擎天柱，有看了看威震天，低头思索了一会儿然后又径直冲向了“擎天柱”——这回是真的威震天，然后用脑门把他直接撞倒在地。“钢锁，你别忘了那可是大哥的身体，你这样做到时候我们再换回来的时候大哥怎么办！”消防车冲着那只大脑简单的机器恐龙喊。

“但是，俺，钢锁，必须要教训威震天！”钢锁跺着脚挥舞着两只小前爪。

“你可以等我们换回来以后再教训他也不迟！”消防车继续对他喊。

钢锁低下头想了想，毕竟他的大脑对这一系列乱糟糟的事情有些处理不过来，但考虑再三，他还是决定听消防车的建议。

此时在方舟号里……

“滑车，你们的办法能行吗？”天火有些忧心忡忡地看着站在梯子上鼓捣电闸的吊车和滑车。

“不试试怎么知道行不行？你愿意天天看着铁皮抡扳手、消防车发神经、幻影鼓捣蓝星植物和警车听音乐？”滑车回过头来反问，于是天火摇了摇头表示自己也不愿意看到这种场景。

千斤顶此时抱着空的塑料罐子和大黄蜂、斯派克父子一起回来了。“好消息，小精灵被我们分解掉了，连渣都不剩。”千斤顶朗声宣布道，尽管他带着面罩，但在场的汽车人们和斯派克父子都能想象出他面罩底下兴奋的表情。“那么你们三个现在有进展吗？”

天火摇摇头：“还没有，而且就算有了进展，我们用谁做实验呢？现在大家都在外面对付霸天虎。”

“哦，但愿事情没有在我们找到解决办法前变得更糟糕。”大黄蜂自言自语道，就在他话音刚落，突然头顶上传来了一阵过电的声音！

“不好，是吊车和滑车！他们触电了！”千斤顶丢掉塑料罐子想冲上去接住自己的两个战友，却被天火拦住：“万一电闸还没有修好，你再过去，就不仅仅是吊车和滑车身体交换这么简单了！你也会被牵连进去！”

“那该怎么办？”斯派克焦急地看着两个站在梯子上颤抖的汽车人。

“用我最新研制出来的绝缘塑料垫子！”千斤顶灵机一动想出了这个办法，然后他和大黄蜂迅速找出了垫子，并且在吊车和滑车从梯子上掉下来的前一秒把垫子铺好了。一秒之后，吊车和滑车一起摔了下来，准确无误地落在了垫子上。他们浑身冒烟，机体的连接处时不时还冒出几束电火花，很明显刚才一电把他俩给电当机了，而他们触电后的情况，跟探长所描述的铁皮和救护车触电后表现出来的症状一模一样。

天火、千斤顶、大黄蜂、斯派克父子围成一圈，蹲在地上关切地看着吊车和滑车，他们认为糟糕的事情已经发生了——吊车和滑车，已经被电得身体互换了。

不过吊车和滑车很快就恢复了神志，他们发现，他俩在触电后并没有身体互换，也就是说，现在电闸恢复正常了！“太棒了，我们快去告诉大家电闸修好了！”斯派克提议。

“可是我们该怎么把他们的身体换回来？难不成……”天火皱了皱眉。

“没错，就让大家再摸一次电闸试试，兴许这次能把他们电回来呢！”千斤顶突然嚯地站起来，用右拳头猛地捶了一下自己左手的掌心。

好吧，目前来看只能这样了！

等天火他们刚刚到达方舟号门口时，正巧看见红蜘蛛和“铁皮”正蹲在那里鼓捣这刚刚被打出来的那个洞里露出的电线，小刚早已不知踪影，钢锁傻愣愣地蹲在一边用尾巴拍打着地面，时不时凑过去看看红蜘蛛和“铁皮”的进度，然后挨一下扳手又蹲回去。“各位，电闸已经被修好了。”吊车得意地宣布，“是我和滑车修好的哟，还不快谢谢我们！”这是飞标不知从哪里飞了出来，扯出一截电线直接冲向了威震天和擎天柱……

嗞——！！！！

电光火石之间，飞标及时躲开，要知道这样的电压虽然对擎天柱和威震天造不成什么伤害，但却足以让他飞标去见普神！

电光消失后，大家看见，两方老大气喘吁吁地半跪在地上，各自拿着各自的武器，身上还在冒着电火花和几缕白烟。飞标觉得自己似乎闯了祸，飞到方舟对面的悬崖上不敢下来了。

“你这只该死的破鸟！”威震天怒吼一声，举起自己的融合炮对准那只机器恐龙，也就是在此时他发现，自己居然回到了原来的身体里了！

旁边的擎天柱也站了起来，揉了揉自己的头，确认自己也回到自己的身体里后他举起了能量斧:“威震天，你再不离开休怪我不客气了！”

“哼，擎天柱，你还不知道，就在刚才，我已经让闪电和大火车抢了你们的能源库，反正我也得到了足够我和我的部下们补充的能量，现在我们也有走了！”威震天哈哈大笑着带领着霸天虎们钻进了大火车的车厢，连同一堆能量块扬长而去。

……

后面发生的事情不用说大家也能猜出来了——千斤顶又成功地把大家电了回去。于是乎三天后小明再次看见了发神经吐槽方舟安全系统和电力系统的红色警报和劝导前者的消防车，小刚去检查身体时也遇到了举着扳手狞笑的救护车和一脸无奈笑的铁皮，小强也无意中看到了爵士挽着警车的手……

总之，大家都变回来了。

补充一句小道消息:那几对儿被电过火伴，在这次“事故”之后感情似乎更上一次楼了。

……

天空是灰色的，乌云遮蔽了阳光，但又却有几缕淡金色冲破乌云的阻挠透过缝隙投下来；雨密密地斜织着落下，噼噼啪啪地打在金属外壳和车窗玻璃上。

“这是地球上哪个国家的风俗?”幻影蹲在火堆旁边，一手撑着脸，一手将一把东西撒进火堆。

“中国的风俗。”爵士蹲在幻影对面默默地回答。

幻影的声音有些发哽:“我好想……探长……”

“我也很想警车……”爵士的声音很低，低到几乎听不见，带着些许哭腔。

火堆渐渐地被雨浇灭了。不一会儿雨停了，乌云散去，天晴了。

“我们走吧。”爵士站了起来，水珠顺着他的装甲滑下，他把一束万寿菊和一束白色玫瑰放在灰烬旁边，然后变形。

幻影跟在爵士后面，他们飞驰而过，激起两片混杂着泥沙的水花。

那束万寿菊和白色玫瑰，还粘着雨珠。

这一年是地球年公元2005年。

—FIN—


End file.
